XMen Go Medieval
by WolvieFanSpell
Summary: The title says it all. What happens when the xmen get transported back to the day's of the renissance? Please review with hints and comments. I enjoy reading your reviews and improving my stories!Some Romy and Jott
1. Wornout

**Disclaimer: Huzzah! ...Uhhhh...Sorry nope this wench doesn't own the Xmen. My lord Marvel does...** mayhap a rebellion?

The X-Men were planning a vacation. They had been working and training even harder these last few months. First Magneto, then an anti-mutant society, and as the topper, a sentinel attack. They were truly worn out, broken down, tired. No matter how you put it, tempers were getting short and performance was slipping and a vacation was needed. They were sprawled around the commons room when someone brought up the idea of trying the "simple" life for a while.

Amazingly, the first suggestion was going to a few Renaissance fairs. They voted. The idea won over camping.

**An hour later:**

Gambit sighed and stretched.

_"What is a Renaissance fair, mon Ami?"_

Scott just shrugged, but Logan spoke up.

_"A bunch of people dressed like the times of the Renaissance. Basically play actin'. Nice dresses on the ladies though."_

While Logan and Remy "discussed"the dresses, another discussion was going on in the female teachers' lounge.

_"So Lady Grey,"_

Storm teased,

_"Tell us what exactly we're getting into."_

_"Brave steeds, knights in shining armor, princes and lords and ladies. One of the most romantic times in history. The revival of art and literature after the Dark Ages."_

Jean Grey had a glint of humor in her shining green eyes. She laughed and flipped on the computer. She looked up the Renaissance period clothing.

_"Can you imagine Logan in that?"_

They laughed as Jean projected the image from her head into her best friend's mind.

_"Ohhhh Gladiator Summers to the rescue."_

Storm just shook her head.

_"Look at that dress.Isn't it just gorgeous?"_

**Meanwhile:**

The others had their own opinions of this trip. Jubilation waved at Kitty Pride walking to the dorm building.

_"Hey, Kitty?"_

Shadowcat turned and Lockheed flew in and landed on the ground near her foot.

_"Yeah."_

Jubilee jumped in with barely a moment's pause.

_"What do you think about this Renaissance thing?"_

_"It's supposed to be really cool period in time. Maybe we should ask the Professor more about it."_

The girls ran up the walk and into the huge, stunningly intricate mansion.

Over the next few days almost every conversation centered on the upcoming trip. History lessons, passed notes, you name it. When finally the day came up Charles led them to 2 large busses painted with horses and carriages.

_"Lords and Ladies, your carriage awaits.."  
_


	2. the trip is less than half the fun

The X-Men loaded on to the bus. Remy sat next to Rouge.

"Remy noticed you sitting alone Chere. Why a pretty girl like you sit by yo'self?"

He looked at her with red demonic eyes. Rouge giggled.

"Quit playin' Remy. "

Remy leaned over and kissed her.

"I think we needed a break. Gambit ain't heard ya laugh in long time, petite."

He put his arm around her shoulder.

In the other bus Scott and Jean were laughing just as much as the couple on the other bus. Logan just looked at them and growled, then leaned back in his seat.

Storm looked through pictures of the place they were going. Their first stop would be the Kansas City Renaissance fair. The trip is long and the younger members of the team are asleep. Even talk and laughter have died down. They have just crossed the Missouri state line.

Rouge, wearing an emerald green cloak has fallen asleep against Gambit's shoulder. He reached out and stroked her long hair. He remembers a recent fight they had, and wondered how a few days could have changed so much.

Jean and Scott are both asleep, Logan is just bored and staring up at the painted ceiling. He sneaks up and chops off about most of Scott's hair. Then he returns to his seat and studies the book in his hand about the Renaissance. A time of renewal and rebirth, just what the team needed. Logan laughed softly to himself, thinking he wouldn't be caught dead in any of those outfits.

Charles Xavier sat in his customized seat. He used to love going to Renaissance Festivals before he had started the X-Men. He hoped he would enjoy himself just as much, as well as hoped that his team would enjoy their trip. This was the first vacation his team had ever taken together and he was worried about the possible discovery that they were mutants. He hoped the best for his team.

Hank McCoy, otherwise known as the Beast, opened up a book of plays by Shakespeare and read them. On his hip was the image inducer that allowed him to go about in public. Kurt Wagner wore one as well. Beast started in on A Midsummer's Night Dream when he heard the snikt of Wolverine's claws, but all he noticed was Logan making his way down the corridor. he waited until Logan sat down to return to his play.

Kitty, Jubilee,Iceman, and of the other members of the X-men team were asleep. The others were bored. They were all relieved to see the motel sign. The stopped at the Lexington Inn and after a few minutes were in their respective rooms. Everyone slept soundly, even the Wolverine, who had to sleep on the bus to avoid causing damage to the hotel rooms.

The Next Morning:

Everyone awoke and made their way back to the buses after being served breakfast cooked by a man named Eric Allison. Wolverine had been in the night before and drank a couple rounds, apparently the guy was a bartender too.

Soon they were at the Renaissance fair. There were men in kilts, knights in armor, ladies in fancy gowns, ect. The group split up, with plans to meet up later.

what will happen?

Thanks for the reviews people!

I also love Renaissance, (but have a hard time spelling it.) my father and i are considering joining the SCA and love to go to Ren Fairs ourselves. Write what ya know, I always say!

Next chapter coming soon! Please review!

Also the Lexington Inn and Eric really do exist!


	3. What?

Gambit and Rouge headed off one way, Jean and Scott went the other way. Logan wandered off on his own. Jubilee and Kitty went to the stands were items were sold and everyone else just split up.

Gambit and Rouge saw a fortunetellers tent and went inside, together. A woman sat in there, bathed in shadow and covered in a black cloak.

Without lifting her head she said,

"Soon you will be tested, both of you."

Now she looked up and stared into Remy's sunglasses.

"There is a fate for each of you."

She smiled, a crooked smile.

"Uh...Remy, sugah, ya' go first."

"OK chere."

Rouge left the tent and the fortune teller motioned for Remy to take a seat on one of the dark cushions.

She took his hand and studied it closely.

"Hard times and joy, the past is in your future. '

That was all she said. Then with soft gentle hands she removed his glasses.

"Windows harder to hide, to keep secret. "

She handed him his glasses and offered a cryptic answer to his puzzlement at that last question.

"Didn't Spell always tell you that eyes are the window to a soul?"

He left, letting Rouge in. she was a phony, had to be. What the heck is with "windows?" Then he remembered she had mentioned Spell and he realized that he had told no one. Rouge was already inside.

"Enter , Rouge child."

Marie jumped when she heard her name then she thought maybe Remy had mentioned it.

"Can Ah sit?"

"Yes child."

She stared deep into her green eyes and then looked at tarot cards in her hands.

"The past of others will be your future forever if you don't find your way out."

She halted.

"I will be in the past, your future."

Rouge jumped up and asked,

"How much do Ah owe ya?"

The look on the woman's face was mystifying.

"Just bring the others."

Rouge nearly tripped on her way out of the tent.

"Fallin' for me, eh petite."

She laughed.

"You wish, sugah."

Neither one mentioned the fortuneteller. Instead they both went to find the others.

Meanwhile:

The newly shaved Scott and the fiery haired Jean were arguing.

"I don't see how you can stand up for him. Look at this."

He pulled off his cap and Jean snickered.

"Come on...You have to admint..."

"I don't have to admit anything. I look like a...a..."

"Bald baboon?"

Jubilee said laughing.

"Look Kitty, Look Bobby. All Cyke's pretty hair is gone..."

Scott tried to defend himself while the others laughed.

About 200 feet away Wolverine was looking at different pieces of art. Suddenly a piece caught his eye. It was wood with leather and a strange metal worked into it. The design was a howling wolf with a moon

at the top and it was shaped like hand. There were three parallel marks coming from the knuckles. Wolverine looked at his own hand. Just a coincidence? He talked to the dealer.

"That is the family crest of the Logan's of Wolf-Claw. Like it?"

"Why does it have those marks?"

The man just shrugged.

"Since you like it so much I'll give it to ya for 30 bucks. Here, this comes with it."

He handed him a chain with teeth hanging from it. The crest was small enough to hang around his neck. Logan handed him three $10 bills. He pulled it over his neck and put it on and walked off.

He walked into one of the "taverns". The barmaid said her name was "Elsa". He downed his brew and then walked over to meet the others.

Out of nowhere the Brotherhood showed up and began to attack. The fortune teller began to float and called to the Xmen. They all looked up.

"Forward to the past."

Then she disappeared. All Xmen and Brotherhood blacked out at once. Then they disappeared. No one else at the fair remembered they had even been there...

CLIFFHANGER...Du Du dumystery music plays...


	4. Night gowns, hats, parcels, OH MY!

Wolverine awoke first. The first thought was that he had some how gotten drunk but a glance around the room told him it wasn't so. Why would he invite Chuck or Cyke on a drinking trip? All the sudden he noticed in an adjoining room was the women. Something was wrong with their clothes. They were all in this loose while thing that looked like a chemise. He looked around the room he was in. The walls were made of crude wood and was windowless. He couldn't smell smog or machines. It gave him an out of place feeling.

Scott wore pink nightdress and a dorky cap. Logan's laughter woke everyone.

"What's so funny?"

Jubilee asked sleepily.

"Scott's nightgown and dorky hat."

"Ain't any better than yours, Mon Ami."

Gambit laughed.

Logan looked down and screamed. He was wearing a gown of thick white fabric.

"Just look at yourself Gumbo."

Gambit's light blue nightshirt hung loosely on his tall frame. And he wore a pointed nightcap on his head.

"At least I dont have a hat."

"Probably wouldn't fit over my hair..."

Every female in the room started laughing. Then there came a knock on the door.

"My lady, be there something wrong?"

A petite young woman opened the door. She was dressed in a full skirted dress with a chemise and tightly laced bodice.

Her dark hair was braided into a thick rope down her back.

"Sorry my lords. These be parcels from my lady that paid for your sleeping in our inn."

In came serving girls, each delivered a bundle to each member of the X-team. Then they all left.

"What are these Professor?"

Wolverine just sniffed the air. Something was very wrong here...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Magneto awoke, dressed in a gray night shift. He looked around the darkened room. He saw Mystique, dressed in a dark blue chemise. He felt, rather than saw, the difference , the absence of metal. His composure nearly vanished when he saw Sabertooth. He was lying in the dirt on the floor, dressed in a brown nightdress that was much too small for him. Toad was curled into the corner and him and Pyro were in white gowns. So was Avalanche. Blob wore what looked like several pelts tied with rope.

"Eric, what..."

She looked around.

Sabertooth had awoken and growled in rage and was currently attempting to murder Toad for laughing at him.

"Mrs. Creed, you look so nice today. "

Blob stood between them, his temper growing ever shorter. They were in a hut of some sort.

Suddenly Pyro held up a package.

"Ummmmm Eric..."

He tossed him the package. There was one for each person, except magnet. There was a suit of armor in the corner, along with an iron gray cloak.

"Hmmmmmmmm..."


	5. next day

Jubilee was the first to rip open the package she recieved.  
Inside was another chemise and and a red skirt and yellow cape. There was also a black corset. There were also similar clothes for each woman, each matching the colors of thier origanal costumes. 

The men were a different story. For Scott there was the outfit of a gladiater. For Gambit there was a a tunic in rich shades of blue and black.  
For the professer there was a rich suit of velvet, clearly made by expensive means. And for Wolverine there was a black tuic, accented with rich shades of brown and gold.  
Well, you get the picture.

They each changed into thier outfits,  
Wolverine cursed at the outfit, yet they were all perfect fits. Wolverine went to pick up his bag yet again when he felt something heavy in it that he had missed before. It was a small dagger with the crest on its hilt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The brotherhood dressed in the outfits that came in the packages.

Sabertooth growled his gratitude at getting out of that "dress."

The group walked out of the hut and into a muddy street.  
Mystique tripped over the full skirt of her dress. She cursed at the outfit and got out of the mud.

Sabertooth growled in laughter and made some jokes that made even Magneto laugh. Mystique glared at them and walked off alone.

The others walked in the opposite direction and grinned, still snickering over the little trip.

"Have a nice fall'  
Toad callled after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team headed out the door and the first thing they realized was, they weren't at home any more.

"hey, Stormy, I don't t'ink we be in America no more."

There was a teasing grin on his face.

Wolverine sniffed the air.

"Actually Gumbo might be right. I don't recognise anything in the air."

THere was concern in his eyes. But all was forgotten as a maid ran up and told them transport was ready. As they left she timidly pulled Wolverine aside.

"If I am not mistaken my lord of wolfclaw, a relation of yours left this. If you'd please return it to them we'd be ever grateful..."

She handed him a small shield and scurried off before he could object.

he examined the shield and grinned, already knowing what he would see.

"Mien hier, are you coming?"

"just a secound, elf."

Logan ran outside where they found an assortment of carriges and horses.  
For the professer there was a small carrige, small enough to fit through doors.  
For the rest of them there was basiclly a choice.  
All but Logan. The pretty maid brought out a large black stallion with a specially desighned saddle and riding tack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, what do ya think?


	6. The Search Continues

Sorry it has taken so long. HOPEFULLY i will be updating more quickly now. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. 

Remy turned to face the young man who had brought him his horse when the boy took one look at his face, stifled a scream and ran. Gambit, puzzled and slightly hurt, asked Rouge if there was anything amiss with his face.  
"Non, sugah, still looks handsome enough ta me"  
Then she hopped into the carriage that had been provided for her. They each went to explore. People scrambled when they stole a glance at Remy's face. This puzzled the handsome Cajun who stuck close to Rouge's side. Rouge herself was admired in her simple green and yellow gown as she directed her carriage. There were several admiring whistles, grins and calls, all which were stilled when Remy glared at them.

Meanwhile:  
Wolverine rode off to find out about the Logan's of Wolf-Claw. He clattered down the cobbled street until he came to a large-ish building. When he strolled into the Sow's Ear Tavern he was greeted with lavish attention. A pretty young maid stood to his left. She glared at him as he sauntered past. He sat down at a rough wooden table and was soon accompanied by the tavern owner.

"You be the young Thomas Logan, no"  
The greedy man looked at him with shift, scheming eyes.  
Wolverine started to speak, but then shut his mouth. Instead he motioned to the slender, dark haired maid at the doorway.

"She was glarin' at me. Any idea why?"

The man didn't seem taken aback by his lack of manners. Instead he just motioned for the girl, obviously a servant, to approach.

"Wench, I demand an explanation for your hostility toward my good lord!"

The shabbily dressed girl shook nervously at the anger in his words, but her voice was strong and unrepentant.

"Beg your pardon, M'lord, I merely mistook you for another."

The owner of the inn glared at the girl and clouted her with a heavy fist. Logan jumped to the girl's defense.

"Ahhhhhhh"  
The greasy man said as his dank mind thought of a way to both rid himself of a troublesome servant and make a little extra.

"Do ye wish to buy this maid? Troublesome lout she is, but mighty good none the less."

The young woman shifted her gaze to Logan. There was a pleading look in her large eyes.  
Logan grunted.  
"How much?"

The thirfty man saw the exasperation and menace in his eyes and quickly lowered the price he had been about to name.

"15"  
He shifted his eyes.  
"She's bout worthless anyhow. Name your price."

Growling Wolverine dug into the leather pouch at his side, filled with money deposited by the inn keeper of the inn they'd slept in the night before. It was another gift from their mysterious benefactor. He tossed 10 gold pieces on the inn table, grabbed the girl's arm and stormed out of the tavern. When they reached the stable which held his mount, he let go of her arm and roughly tossed her onto the gleaming stallion. When he hoisted himself up behind her his frantic movements slowed. It was as if the anger that had been his energy was cooling.  
As they rode off at a slow pace he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear.  
"What's your name girl"  
His voice was gruff but his tone was softer.

"Ain't never been given no proper name."

Logan pulled his horse up next to the inn. He walked the girl inside. She was about Jubilee's height so he found a chemise and dress that had been shoved into the bag that had been given to Jubilee. He handed it to the girl and told her to change. He left the room while she did so. After an hour of waiting he checked in the room. The girl was dressed, but had fallen asleep on Logan's bed while putting back on her heavy boots. He decided against waking her up. She looked like she could use the rest. He gently removed the mud-caked boot that she had managed to put on. Then he lifted her and pulled the blankets on his bed back. The girl stirred in her slumber. Logan gently laid the girl down and covered her up. Then he pushed back her tangled mass of ebony hair. He was surprised to find tearstains on her pale, dust covered face. He wasn't so surprised to find several bruises. He cursed under his breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead before settling next to her.


	7. The Name

Mystique held the hem of her mud splattered dress gingerly above her feet. Today she was a slender brunette with an aristocratic air and a high elegant neck. She moved with a feline grace, nearly gliding over the cobbled street.  
She was the recipient of many an admiring, though when one of the drunk ruffians on the roadside called out to her she had to resist the urge to beat him into a bloody pulp. She only turned up her nose and sauntered away.

MEANWHILE:  
Sabertooth sniffed the air, trying to find a familiar scent. He growled when he recognized well-known, if very unwelcome scent. What was his bitter enemy doing in this place? A few moments later he found out. He glimpsed Wolverine riding through the rocky streets with a pretty serving girl ahead of him. Sabertooth followed them, shrouded in the shadows. Then they arrived at the inn. He saw Logan help the girl into the inn, Sabertooth's dirty mind supplied the rest of the story.

Later:  
Sabertooth, Mystique, magneto,Blob, and toad met up again at the little hut. Their expression's varied, yet they all held an undertone of disbelief.

"Where in bloody 'ell are we"  
Toad piped up. His greenish skin concealed an angry flush. Magneto snapped at him with a command to be silent. Then Sabertooth had to put in his ten cents. Then he mentioned something that made Magneto's eyes harden and his grave face grew thoughtful.

"Saw that runt running through the town. Nice horse, pretty girl. Think the others might be here too?" Sabertooth drawled.

Mystique's face, back to it's original indigo color, glowered at the mention of the X-Men.  
Her yellow eyes glared from narrow sockets.

Sabertooth finished his sentence.  
"Or maybe not. He is kinda a loner, remember? I'm just saying the runt is here. Well?"

Magneto, looking up, worrying then all with his puzzled silver gaze.

Back at the Inn:

Jean Grey and Scott, followed by an extremely confused Professor Xavier, finally reached the inn. Barely concealing a yawn, Scott lifted the Professor off of the carriage and into the inn. He nearly stumbled from fortitude as he carried Charles up the rickety wooden staircase. Once they reached the richly furnished that had housed them before, he paused. Jean opened the thick oak door to reveal Wolverine, deep in slumber on the floor. Closer inspection showed the reason as being the willow weed of a girl laying upon the mattress on which the Wolverine has woken this very morning. Now Wolverine jumped up, awoken by the nearly indistinguishable sound of their entrance.

"What time is it?" He growled, blinking sleepy blue eyes,and running calloused fingers through black hair.

"It's almost dark, Logan. May I inquire as to the name of the young girl?"

Meanwhile:

The others, Storm, Iceman, Colossus, Kitty and Jubilee, had stuck together. Fear was thick around them, but not nearly as deep as the currents of confusion. Storm's pale eyes were filled with amazement and more then a trace of bewilderment from the things they had observed while shepherding the younger members of the team. Jubilee and Kitty, for once, barely spoke a word, staring wide eyed at their surroundings.  
Jubilee fought with the flowing skirt of her dress. Night crawler and Beast had stayed hidden behind thick curtains in their carriage. Their startling appearance could no longer be contained by the image inducers, which, along with their time, had disappeared.  
The heavy curtains made it stifling hot inside. Jubilee, bored inside, had clambered outside to sit with Storm. There her eyes took in the

Later:

Everyone had returned to the palaver that they had started out. Magneto and the Brotherhood were at the fairly large house that they had woken up in. They X-Men were back at the inn at which they had started out.

X-Men:  
As Wolverine began to explain the girl that was asleep on his bed, the others walked in. He waited until they sat down, but the banging of the door when Bobby closed it caused the young girl to wake up with a startled gasp. The girl, frightened horribly at all the people that surrounded her, screamed quite loudly. Logan, looking concerned, walked to wards her. She seemed to calm down at the sight of a familiar if not well-known voice and face.

"Come here."

He called, his voice soft and commanding. With a moments hesitation she cringed to wards him. When she looked up at him with wide, dark, scared, and imploring eyes, he began his story.

"Kay, heres what happened. I got on my horse and rode atoned before stopping at this place called the Sows Ear Tavern. When I walked through the door I was seated, saw the owner of the place beating up on this girl and got pissed. he told me to buy her. I threw some money at him and left."

All this was said rather quickly. The girl noticed that he had left out a lot of the story, but it wasn't her place to mention it. Then, almost as an afterthought,  
he added,

"Oh Yeah, She says she doesn't have a name."

Then the girl spoke up.

"If ye please mold, most o' me life I be called only Girl, but ye can call me what ya so please...just please..."

She didn't finish her sentence, suddenly remembering a pledge she had made to herself long ago not to beg for simple kindness. It was true that she'd never been giving a true name. She looked around the room, absorbing the new faces. Most looked real kind, 'specially the old man, but when her eyes lit upon Nightcrawlers face and tail and Beasts furry body, she screamed.

Wolverine grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Kataria..." 


	8. Advantage

**Sorry, yet another short chapter. I was having trouble writing, in fact I still am, but figured I needed another Chapter. Hopefully with summer comin up, my insomnia will spawn better writings.

* * *

X-Men: **

"Kataria."

She whispered, trying the name out, satisfied that it sounded right.

"Will you introduce me Mr. Logan?"

She said in that quiet voice.

Logan shrugged. He pointed toward tem as he spoke.

"Rouge 'n Gambit."

Kataria screamed when she saw Remy's eyes.

"Devil, devil devil."

Logan looked at her, half laughing, grabbin her to calm her down.

Remy spoke up.

"Shush girl. I ain't no devil. I'm just a mutant."

Logan continued with his introductions.

"Beast or Hank McKoy."

"Nightcrawler or Kurt Wagner."

"Jubilee, or Jubilation Lee."

"Cyclops, Scott Summers."

"That lovely redhead is Jean Grey."

This earned him a glare from Scott.

He went on to introduce them all, untill he finally reached Xavier.

"That' s the Professer X, or Charles Xavier."

He nodded.

"Oh, and I'm Logan, but some people call me Wolverine."

The girl, newly given the name Kataria, spoke up, looking to Logan.

"Are you aware of whom they were mistaking you?"

She asked quietly.

"Not really, but I'd be real interested in findin out. So how about you tell me Kataria?"  
His voice was edged in growl.

"Of course. I must do that which you order, unless you've chosen to give to me my freedom."  
She said, almost hopefully.

"Of course you have your freedom. What do you mean?"

His voice was laced with disbelief.

"So yer all mutants, no?"

She asked.

"Well, then I guess I came to the right people."

**Brotherhood:**

When at last Magneto spoke, his voice was soft.

"Hmmmmm...it seems to me that we are in the mideival ages. The days of knights in shining armor correct?"  
He asked rhetorically.

Mystique grinned when she realized what he was thinking.

"We have the advantage no w Eric. Do we not?"


	9. Metal

**Ok, I'm really really sorry. This chapter is really short. Writers block…aurg……well, here it is. Hope this helps for a bit. Between writers block and limited ascess to a computer, it was the best I could do. I welcome suggestions.

* * *

**

_X-Men:_

"What do ya mean Kataria"  
Wolverine asked slowly.

"I...I couldn't let anyone else find out. They'd of killed me"  
The voice was completely serious.  
She motioned toward the crest emblazoned sword that Wolverine still held. It flew towards her and landed firmly in her hand. She looked puzzled when she felt Wolverine coming closer to her, then halted her pull. The X-Men stared at her.  
"What, what did I do something wrong"  
There was fear in her voice.  
Logan shook his head and gingerly touched her arm. She jumped.  
"Calm down kid"  
He said in the same gentle, commanding voice. Then he turned to Charles.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Charles raised his eyebrow.  
"It is highly unusual, but so are the circumstances."

* * *

_Brotherhood:_

Magneto grinned, practically able to taste the metal surrounding them. The swords, the axes, and yes, the armor. He realized his power was practically limitless. Had he thought there was an absence of metal earlier? Oh, how wrong he had been.

Sabretooth grinned as he realized what they were talking about.  
"Hmm…..wonder if the X-Men have figured this out yet?"

Meanwhile, Toad, Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche were concerned more about the state of their clothing than Magneto's quest for power.

Blob was dressed in velvet. And he was hungry, very hungry. His clothes were stained with mud. Toad and Pyro had gotten into a mud slinging fight earlier that day and were currently both covered in mud, as was everyone except Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth. After Toads near escape from death at Sabretooth's hands, he tended to leave him alone for a bit.


	10. The Truth about Mistaken Identitys

**X-Men**

Kataria looked up slowly, fear evident in her young face.

"Did I do somethin' wrong, m'lord?"

Gambit smiled, and walked towards the young lady, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"No, ma chere, you've done notin' wrong. It just back were we...uhh...come from, there's a man who has the same power as you do. His name is Erik Lensherr. We call him Magneto."

Kataria remained silent.

Charles sighed.

"Never the less, you are free to go if you wish Kataria."

Kataria shook her head and smiled.

"And where would I go? I have no money...no way to support meself."

Wolverine smiled, intending to look comforting, but instead he looked slightly frightening.

"So, weren't you going to tell me who the guy at that place thought I was?"

Kataria smiled.

"They, and I'm includin' meself, thought you were Master Thomas of the Logan's of Wolf-Claw. Everyone thinks they're a little strange. They can drink twice as many as most men. But some of them, well, they can't. But they'll try an' then they'll get mean. Most of the time Master Thomas is a good man...for a noble. "

Wolverine just stared at the girl.

**Brotherhood**

"I'm sure they have...If they even know we are here."

Magneto said, disdain for Sabretooth in his voice.

"I trust you did not alert them to our presence?"

With a growl, Sabretooth stomped out the door. Toad rolled his eyes.

"Sabretooth needs to stop being such a drama queen."

He said, laughing at his own little joke.

Blob, having ignored the rest of the conversation, now spoke up.

"So when do we get to eat?"

"Soon."

Magneto said curtly.

"But first I suggest you change."

He chuckled under his breath.

Mystique morphed into a blonde haired, blue eyed lady. Then she went to change clothes.


	11. Thomas Logan

OK, as pennace for my new story, I updated this one. Gosh, I missed this story.

Well, here goes. Prolly gonna be short.

* * *

_**Brotherhood:**_

A new change of clothes had been provided for them, as well as exta coins. They all in all looked pretty good as they headed out. Magneto and Mystique looked disgusted at the food quality, but even Blob had to admit, the quantity was great.

After they had finished eating, Sabretooth growled. A young man with long blue black hair had just pushed his way into the tavern. His scent was reminiscent of Wolverine, but something felt off. He was too young to be Wolverine.

The man spotted Sabretooth's intense look and walked over, extending a hand cautiously, a knife at the ready.

"My name is Thomas Logan. May I ask yours, sir?"

**_X-Men:_**

A memory sparked in Logan's mind. Thomas Logan Thomas logan…….the name sounded familiar. (for those of you who don't know the name, read the origen of wolverine.)

Kataria looked scared.

"Did I upset you?"

Wolverine shook his head.  
"I just got some things going on up here. By the way, here's some money. So if you want to leave, leave. "

Wolverine tossed a purse full of coins at the girl who caught it with practiced ease.

"It is far to late to get lodging milord. May I stay here for the night?"

Charles nodded.

"Of course. But first, we must eat."

* * *

OK, I warned you. really short. Feel free to offer suggestions. I'm kinda needing some new inspiration for this story. Felt good to add a little bit though. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. 


End file.
